


Decompress

by DRHPaints



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Bill Hader - Fandom, Bill Hader RPF, US Comedians RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Blow Jobs, Caretaking, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Massage, One Shot, Smut, Stress Relief, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Wearied and worn after returning home from the arduous 'It: Chapter Two' press tour, Bill's partner Madilyn helps him relax.
Relationships: Bill Hader/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Decompress

Key jingling in the lock, Madilyn hopped up and rushed to the door, her curvaceous form colliding into Bill with a grunt. "You're home!"

"Hey." Bill chuckled, dropping his suitcase and picking up Madilyn instead. Lips locking after they-didn't-want-to-count-how-many days, a hum of relief passed between them and Bill combed the crimson tresses away from Madilyn's face. "Fuck, I missed you."

"Me too." Caressing his stubbled cheek, Madilyn's smile faltered as she noticed a tremor jigger through Bill’s broad body. Though a pale man by nature, Bill's skin possessed a sickly gray tinge. And though his wide mouth smiled enthusiastically at their reunion, the jubilation cast no light upon the seas of his eyes, fogged with anxieties and crowded with a dozen shipwrecks of stress.

"Bill…" Madilyn examined him, carding her fingers through Bill’s chestnut locks. "Are you alright?"

Bobbing his head perhaps a little too quickly, Bill crossed the threshold, luggage rolling by his white sneakered foot. "Sure. I'm good. How are you, babe?"

"I'm…" Madilyn watched as Bill's lengthy fingers curled around the handle of his bag in a death grip, knuckles shrieking with effort. Madilyn heard Bill inhale sharply. Heard the air trapped and beating against the prison of his ribs. “I’m fine… Bill, are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yup.” Bill wouldn't stop smiling. Always smiling. "So is my mail around?" Gaze ping-ponging disjointedly, Bill's large hand squeezed a tachycardic heartbeat at her waist. "I thought I'd start with that. Then I can--"

"Bill, why don't you just take a minute? Relax?" Madilyn suggested, rubbing his vast shoulder.

Immediately Bill's head began to shake as if he no longer controlled the process. Madilyn worried perhaps he truly didn't. "No, it's fine. I should really get to it now. Besides, you said I got something from--"

"Bill." Taking his rough cheeks in both hands, Madilyn forced his stormy blue eyes onto the smooth shores of her face, smoky voice gentle. "Stop. Calm down." Madilyn pried Bill off of his suitcase. "Let's just...just come on." With a brief peck, she encouraged Bill to step free of his white tennis shoes. Bill initially protested, pointing back toward the kitchen and insisting on productivity. But at that point he’d become accustomed to people leading him, telling him what to do, what to say, and blindly going through the motions, all will to fight back abandoning his weary spirit long ago.

Entering their bedroom, Madilyn faced Bill, unzipping his navy hoodie and freeing his broad shoulders before she shrugged the fabric off his firm arms. “Oh…” Tiny smirk playing over his pink lips, Bill’s sizable hands went for Madilyn’s hips, his mouth for her neck. “Okay then.”

“No.” Palm touching down between Bill’s pecs with light pressure, Madilyn shook her head. 

“Oh…” Bill retracted with a blink. “I’m sorry. I thought…”

Madilyn studied Bill’s face, features veering from their usual handsome sharpness into severity in his fatigue. Capturing Bill’s mouth, his pink lips weren’t stiff beneath Madilyn, per se. No, reluctance and timidity left their encounters long ago. But Bill’s actions were...robotic. Distant. As though Bill instructed his brain to tell his tongue to move, in around and out. In around and out. All the while his huge hands quivering, quivering.

“Bill…” Whisper of her words held in the bubble between them, Madilyn hoisted Bill’s faded red  _ House _ t-shirt overhead. “Breathe.” Madilyn looped her arms around Bill, breasts pushing against him and inhaling purposefully, demonstrating peace with her own body. 

Lips brushed the scratchy edge of his sharp jaw as Madilyn popped the button on his jeans. Bill’s fingers scattered. Madilyn’s hair. Her cardigan. Her skirt. Frenetic. Disorganized, as Bill turned, zeroing in on her plush mouth.

A silent shake of a scarlet head. Guiding Bill’s wrists to his side, Madilyn kissed the joint of his sturdy jaw, voice a balm to his aching soul as she murmured into his joined ear. “Just for you, Bill.” Jeans skipping over his narrow hips, Madilyn descended, encouraging Bill to step free of the denim. “Just relax.”

Madilyn led a naked Bill to bed, nudging a shoulder, a knee, until he climbed onto the mattress. Every muscle, every tendon flexed atop the sheets, Bill looked up at her, eyes too wide, too dry as she stepped away. “Mad, what…?”

“Take a breath, honey.” Nodding, Madilyn disrobed. No seduction. No strip tease. Merely taking off her clothes as she would were Bill not present, piling them in the empty chair before tossing back her auburn tresses and approaching.

Immediately Bill’s strong arms lurched toward Madilyn, the urge to please, to fulfill a duty insatiable as he sought all the remembered locations over the map of her pallid flesh he previously established to declare ecstasy. 

But once again, Madilyn denied, pinning Bill’s hands to the mattress with a stern grip, though her green eyes held nothing but mercy. “Calm down, Bill.” Knee over hips and sinking herself down, Madilyn rubbed the heat of her pussy over his half hard cock as she bent forward, cupping Bill’s aggrieved face. “Listen to me, okay?” Madilyn waited until the dark blue billiards of Bill’s eyes came to a stop, petting through Bill’s brunette hair. “You’re home, Bill. Alright?” Smile blossoming, Madilyn polished his prominent cheekbone. “You don’t have to do anything. Just relax.  _ Be _ .” Linking their lips, Madilyn balanced her forehead to Bill’s, siphoning the tension from his expressive brows. “The only thing you have to worry about right now is laying in this bed. Making yourself comfortable.” Mouth traveling into the curve of his neck, Bill released an involuntary sigh as Madilyn ground her hips over his stiffening erection. “Because I’m going to suck your cock. Okay?”

Dark brows furrowed and lips a confused pout, Bill’s hand scuttled over Madilyn’s creamy thigh. “But...don’t you want to have sex? I mean…” Bull shrugged his expansive shoulders, pink lips a smirk. “Honey, don’t get me wrong. I love it when you go down on me, but...it’s been so long. I’m good to go here.” Glancing down at his tumescent cock, the corners of Bill’s mouth turned down in appraisal. “You don’t have to do that. It’s fi--”

“Bill.” Madilyn rolled her eyes, patting his little belly with a chuckle. “I want to. I love sucking you. Now just relax, okay?”

“But don’t you want to--”

Resorting to a clamped hand over his mouth, Madilyn shook her head. “Now Bill…” Viridescent gaze narrowing, she snuck an arm between them, fingers encasing Bill’s turgid erection. “I said calm down, alright? All you have to do is lay here. Well…” Madilyn teetered her head as she descended Bill’s long body. “I suppose that isn’t  _ exactly _ true.” Tongue flicking over the dewy slit, Madilyn smiled as the salty precum hit her palette. “You’re more than welcome to fuck my face if you want.”

“Oh, okay, that’s--” A hoovering circle of heat entombed Bill’s begging cock and the air evacuated his lungs. Head leaving the pillow, both of his huge hands clapped over Madilyn’s scalp as his sharp jaw dropped and his eyes scrunched. “ _ Fuck!” _ Singular syllable barely granted passage by the cage of his rounded teeth, Bill huffed back to the mattress as Madilyn retracted with intense suction, dragging the paper thin skin of his cock up and over the head with almost malevolent dallying. 

Bill licked his lips, nodding feverishly as he fisted into Madilyn’s crimson hair. “ _ Oh fuck! Yes! It’s...I… _ ” But with all his writing experience and all his voices, Bill couldn't form words in that moment as Madilyn ensconced his massive cock in the tight heat of her throat. Cupping his balls, Madilyn fondled the tender flesh as she bobbed, her other hand stroking Bill’s shaft to her mouth and humming.

Bill’s thick thighs opened. His narrow hips rocked. “Fuck...Mad... _ yes… _ ” Head pressing back into the pillow, Bill exposed his pale neck, body undulating in rapture as Madilyn glided up and down his cock with slurping abandon. “ _ Fuck! Your mouth _ ...I missed you so fucking much, Mad.  _ Yes! Fuck!” _

In their time together, Madilyn became well acquainted with the scope and volume of uniquely interesting noises Bill could create. Whether muttering nonsense to himself as he puttered about the kitchen cleaning up, wackiness issuing from between his distracted pink lips as he scrubbed over the countertops. Or sneaking up behind Madilyn and catching her offguard with legitimately fucking horrifying impressions of certain political figures. Even talking to himself in his office while writing, Bill going back and forth with his characters, apparently unaware Madilyn could hear as he switched between the different voices and she muffled her glee in the hallway.

But none of those compared to the sounds Bill made now. Starting deep, low, a groan rumbled within the cavernous depths of Bill’s solid chest, tone causing every hair on Madilyn’s body to stand erect as he drove his substantial cock past her willing lips to the root. Then, muscular legs flexing and breath labored; as Bill’s tall body writhed he whipped his voice box into progressively higher and higher pitches until keening, desperate whimpers yawned from his supple lips as he tossed his head back and forth in ecstasy.

“ _ Mad! Fuck! Honey!” _ Nostrils flaring, Bill almost sat up in his fervor, sizable hands flowing down Madilyn’s arms, her shoulders, cupping her face before he collapsed back and thrust his hips skyward. “ _ Yes! Suck me! I love your mouth! Fuck! Baby, yes! Don’t stop!” _

As Bill took over directing her head anyway, Madilyn snuck a hand between her thighs, vigorously rubbing her clit in response to Bill’s voluminous euphoria above. Madilyn moaned around the sensitive flesh of his cock and Bill smacked into her slippery mouth with a grunt. “ _ Fuck! Yeah, Mad! Yes! Fuck! Keep going, baby! Fuck! Let me cum in your fucking throat! Fuck! Fuck!” _

At Madilyn’s muffled, “Mmhmm” Bill’s knees drew up, powerful arms coiling around her head as he curled forward, frantically humping her face until drool puddled at the base of his cock and dribbled down his slapping balls. 

“ _ Fuck! Mad! Fuck!”  _ Bill heard the shattered shouts bouncing off the walls, and were it 

not for the rawness of his throat, the wheezing in his chest, he would not have believed himself responsible. Forcing himself over the warm plain of Madilyn’s tongue with frightful rapidity, Bill kept his cock buried, only withdrawing the last inch or two in his final exultations. Bill screwed up his face, speaking through gritted teeth. “ _ Fuck! Mad, I'm gonna cum! I’m gonna cum! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!”  _

Sob choking out of him, Bill fixed into a silent curl, knees wavering alongside Madilyn as he held her head and his breath down, down, down. “ _ Fuck!” _ Springing apart, Bill’s pelvis leapt, warm, salinic cum shooting into the back of Madilyn’s throat as he whined, limbs swimming over the sheets and left eye twitching. 

Madilyn rose carefully, conscious of not overstimulating Bill as he ran a hand over his rough cheeks, blinking himself back to reality. “Oh fuck...fuck Mad…” 

Combing the auburn rat’s nest out of her face, Madilyn swiped the moisture from her eyes and mouth before slumping to the side, chest heaving. Once he composed himself, Bill turned, kissing Madilyn’s cheek and taking her by the waist. “Mmm…” Bill nuzzled into Madilyn’s neck, fingers seeking the treasure between her thighs. “Your turn.”

With a shake of her head, Madilyn moved Bill’s wrist away. “Just roll over, Bill.”

“Oh...honey, I…” Lower lip stretching, Bill’s deep blue eyes skittered away. “I don’t think I’m quite up for  _ that.  _ Especially since I just ca--”

Madilyn cackled, clutching her stomach and throwing back her head. “Oh no Bill, not that.” Squeezing his broad shoulder, she left the bed and grabbed a bottle of lotion. “I’m just going to give you a massage.”

“Oh…” Starting to roll onto his belly, Bill craned back to look at Madilyn. “You really don’t have to do that. I’m fi--”

“Bill…” Tone chiding, Madilyn jovially smacked Bill’s arm. “Come on now. How many times do I have to say it? Just relax. Let me take care of you.”

Sighing in acceptance, Bill straightened out on the bed, arms at his sides. “Okay…”

Starting from the nape of Bill’s neck, Madilyn’s agile fingers pranced through the brunette field of his hair, nails skipping over his scalp in the most delectable of ways as Bill allowed his exhausted eyes to shut with a hum. “Mmm...that feels nice…” 

Madilyn delicately worked over the artful plains of Bill’s temples, releasing the tension carried in the crevice surrounding his sculpted jaw, before squeezing out lotion to warm between her palms.

Madilyn caressed the gnarled muscles under Bill’s pasty flesh as though he were a pie crust dough crumbling beneath her fingers and no one else could put him back together again, molding Bill’s body until pliable and ready to be filled with sustenance. 

Madilyn untied the knot that lurked between Bill’s vast shoulder blades. Thumbed out the tangle of tissue that irked him since Toronto as she straddled his little butt, warming his sorrowed skin with her presence until his tall body melted into the mattress.

Bill’s breathing grew low and deep and even, Madilyn observing as the slackness took over his pink lips, eyes darting back and forth beneath his lids. Continuing to leech his muscles of their innumerous pains, Madilyn chuckled when Bill mumbled something in his sleep, half-audible, half-his own voice as she smoothed down his carved calve before lowering his leg to the sheets.

Covering Bill with the blanket, Madilyn planted a kiss to the top of his chestnut waves and grinned. Madilyn placed a glass of water next to him on the bedside stand before fishing Bill’s phone from his discarded jeans and padding to the kitchen, tucking it amongst the spices in the cupboard. Flipping off the light, Madilyn climbed in next to Bill, snuggling against his warmth and hoping that the brilliant, beautiful man beside her enjoyed dreams free of anxiety.

***

Wet. Drooling. Bill drooled. A large, misshapen oblong lake seeping into the pillow below as he groggily lifted his head, blinking gummy cobalt eyes. Room so dim he couldn’t discern the hour, Bill slapped a big hand over the bedside stand, frowning when the familiar rectangle of his phone didn’t make itself known under his fingers. 

Bill stood. A couple of sighs. A handful of clicks. Scooping his jeans from the floor, Bill rifled through the pockets. Nothing. Grumbling, Bill pulled on a fresh pair of boxers and an undershirt, yawning his way toward the kitchen as he scratched his belly pudge.

“Hey there.” Pausing her typing as she hunched over her computer at the kitchen table, Madilyn popped up to look at Bill with a smile. “How’d you sleep?”

Bill nodded, grin crooked and slumber-addled eyes to match. “Good. ‘Time is it? Also…” Sniffing, Bill licked his lips and peered through to the living room. “Have you seen my phone? I thought I had it in my pocket, but…”

“Oh I hid it.” Madilyn stated nonchalantly as she reworked a tricky sentence, green eyes glued to her screen.

“You...what?” 

Closing her laptop, Madilyn strolled over to Bill. “I hid it. You’re going to take at least one full day off from everyone and everything, Bill. Now, come on…” Madilyn turned Bill toward the hall, patting his tiny ass. “Back to bed.”

“But…” Bill glanced over his shoulder as he stumbled forward, voice fading in defeat. “...emails…”

Ushering Bill to the mattress, Madilyn pulled back the blankets and tucked Bill inside. “Okay, so…” Madilyn snapped up the remote and set it on Bill’s firm chest. “You have a few week’s worth of  _ Snapped, Forensic Files,  _ and a couple of serial killer docs all cued up and ready to go here. “ Gesturing toward the TV, Madilyn leaned down and brushed back Bill’s mussy brown tresses. “So all you have to decide is, what do you want to eat? Bacon, eggs, pancakes? Or I can order in from Ming’s. To be fair…” Madilyn pulled her phone from the pocket of her gym shorts and bobbed her head. “It’s after two in the afternoon, so if you’re not in the mood for breakfast food, that’s fi--”

“Two?!” Shooting up, Bill stared at her incredulously. “Seriously? But…” Bill’s sapphire eyes looked to the closed curtains, flabbergasted. “Didn’t I fall asleep at like...eight or some shit last night?”

With a sad smile, Madilyn nodded, squeezing Bill’s broad shoulder. “Yeah...you slept straight through. Honey…” Fingers scraping over the gravel of Bill’s cheek, Madilyn sat next to him on the bed. “I don’t think you realized how tired you were.”

“Wow…” Covering Madilyn’s hand with his own, Bill swallowed, momentarily lost as he stared half a foot in front of himself at nothing. “Yeah, I...I guess not.”

Madilyn gave him a brief peck, patting Bill’s thick thigh. “So...breakfast or Ming’s?”

Interlacing their fingers, Bill considered. “Ming’s.” He figured at least that way there would be no dishes for Madilyn to do, as he imagined she wouldn’t allow him to help today.

“Sounds good. You want the usual?” Madilyn arched a red eyebrow as she tapped on her phone screen.

“Mmhmm.” Bill grinned, hunkering down in bed and reaching out to pluck at Madilyn’s sleeve. “Thanks. Hey…” Tugging at her once Madilyn sent in the order, Bill tilted his head, one of Madilyn’s favorite expressions donning his handsome face. Bill would lick his lips, then hide them as if he contained the juiciest of secrets, only for them to blossom in supple magnificence below eyes the color of a balmy summer’s night, lids heavy in all their mismatched glory as he gazed upon Madilyn in adoration. “How come you’re so good to me? Hmm?”

Madilyn’s fingers skidded over Bill’s coffee-colored tresses, planting a kiss to his forehead. “Because you deserve it, Bill.” Smiling, she rubbed her hand over his built chest and stood. “You deserve every good thing.” 

Locked into one another’s loving gaze, Bill squeezed Madilyn’s hand, breaking away just long enough to tick his square chin toward the television and back to the bed. “So...you going to make me watch all this murder by myself?”

Chuckling, Madilyn shook her head and raised a ginger brow. “Why do I have a feeling if I get into that bed right now, I will end up in a very compromising position when it comes time to answer the door for the delivery guy?”

Bill giggled, uneven lines of mirth webbing from the corners of his eyes as he held up his palms in appeal. “I promise. Hands above the covers.” Pink lips forming a smirk, a dark brow crept up Bill’s high forehead. “At least until we’re done eating.”

“Okay.” Madilyn hopped onto the opposite side of the mattress with a smile. “That’s fair.”

Huddling up together, Bill pressed play on the first episode of  _ Snapped _ , Madilyn lulled by the rise and fall of his solid chest as she used his pec as a pillow. Bill’s hand cascaded absentmindedly up and down Madilyn’s side, and as the mystery unfolded, she noticed Bill’s attentions inching closer and closer to the plump curve of her ass.

“Hey now…” Madilyn pinched Bill’s love handle teasingly. “What did we agree on? The food is still…” Unearthing her phone, Madilyn peered at the screen. “22 minutes away.”

“My hands are still above the covers…” Bill gave Madilyn’s ass a lascivious jiggle. “And did you say 22 minutes?” Fingers flowing upward, Bill cupped Madilyn’s breast through her t-shirt, turning into her, pink lips finding the sensitive spot below her ear with a promisingly warm exhale of breath. “Mmm...I like to take my time usually, but...pretty sure I could make good use of that…”

Madilyn stretched with an amused chuckle, Bill’s mouth moving over her neck and his erection bumping her hip. “You can be a cruel man, you know that, Hader?”

Giggling, Bill’s hand touched the bare flesh of her stomach, sneaking up slowly to massage her bare breast as he guided Madilyn onto her back. “You saying you want me to stop?”

Opening her legs, Madilyn purred with delight when Bill’s weight settled above her before claiming his lips. “Never.”

Bill trickled down Madilyn’s arms, snatching her hands before he pinned them overhead. Rotating his hips, Bill swerved into the heat between her thighs as he licked into Madilyn’s mouth, trapping her wrists within the grasp of one wide palm.

Fingers lifted her waistband as Bill’s erection ground alluringly against Madilyn through the fabric of their shorts until she writhed beneath him, wet and needy. “Are you gonna let me make you cum?” Bill murmured against her lips, his pelvis hastening as he dipped into the heat of Madilyn’s panties to pet over her drenched pussy. “Hmm? I miss making you scream so fucking badly, Mad...Please…”

“ _ Yes!”  _ Madilyn looped a leg over his waist, nuzzled into Bill’s rough cheek, thrust her hips up. Desperate for any and all points of contact with Bill’s tall, barreling body.

Frenzy overtaking him, Bill released Madilyn’s hands, coming up on his knees and whipping off her shorts and panties with a flourish of fabric falling to the floor. Bill slunk down, cracking open Madilyn’s thighs, voice shivering with desire as he stared into the glimmering wetness of her pussy. “Fuck yes…”

In his initial fervor, Bill lacquered his long tongue over the beseeching surface of Madilyn’s pussy with such intensity that she hammered a fist in the sheets and yelped as if trying to tap out of an excruciating wrestling hold. “ _ Fuck!” _

Dampening his attack, Bill circled Madilyn’s clit with elegant precision, taking her between his pink lips every third round or so to roll the excitable nub within the slickness of his mouth before his lapping resumed. 

Chestnut strands curled over her fingers and Madilyn held onto Bill’s eager head, spine arching while her moans ricocheted off the walls. “ _ Oh Bill! Fuck! Yes! Don’t stop! _ ”

Bill sank two thick fingers into her pulsating depths, hooking toward his nose as he surrounded Madilyn’s engorged clit. Stimulating her expertly from within, Bill sucked, cobalt eyes revelling in every hollowing of his carved cheeks, every dash of his tongue, was instantly reflected above in the thrashing of Madilyn’s voluptuous body.

“ _ Oh fuck! Bill!”  _ Ankles locking behind his broad back, Madilyn rutted into Bill’s sharp jaw with a shriek. “ _ Fuck! Yes! I missed you so much! Fuck! You’re so good! Fuck! Fuck!”  _

Plunging his arm forward with vehemence, Bill devoured Madilyn and moaned, humping the mattress as she seized. Madilyn tore at his brown hair, eyes going white as she screamed Bill’s name and her thighs crushed his joined ears to his head in her unbridled rapture. 

As Madilyn’s tremors abated, Bill gradually cranked up his actions, tamping into her g-spot and licking maniacally, when he heard the doorbell. Bill popped up, face shiny and blinking. “Oh...hang on, honey. I got it.” Pulling his hand free, Bill gave a lust-ravenged Madilyn a hasty kiss on the thigh before lifting his collar to wipe his square chin as he jogged down the hall.

Greeting the delivery man, Bill hid his lower body behind the door, and when he said, ‘Enjoy your meal’ it took every modicum of restraint for Bill to silence his comedy brain, merely responding with a ‘thank you’ and a smile before he tossed the bag of food on the counter and rushed back to the bedroom.

“Okay.” Bill ripped off his clothes as though they did him some kind of personal wrong while he grinned at Madilyn. “Sorry about that. You good?”

“Yeah.” Madilyn nodded, admiring the naked Bill. Never would she understand Bill’s self consciousness surrounding his appearance. Bill’s body was like the rain. Sure, he could be soft, gentle. Cradling Madilyn and sprinkling her with love until she bloomed, refreshed by his nourishing presence. 

But Bill could also rage like a hurricane. Limbs of rolling muscle storming into Madilyn as the lightning of his libido crackled, huge hands thunder clapping over her ass and letting her know that, if Bill so wished, the deluge could easily become a flood.

Bill joined Madilyn on the bed, lowering his face between her legs once more until she tugged at his arm. “No…” Mewling with want, Madilyn lifted him up. “Just fuck me. Come on.”

The presence of Bill’s looming frame pushed Madilyn down into the mattress and she sighed in satisfaction, rolling her hips as he painted the head of his cock through the soaked folds of her pussy.

“Mmm...you ready?” Bill positioned himself, breath bated as he scanned Madilyn’s face.

Nodding, Madilyn caressed Bill’s sandpaper cheek with a smile. “Yes.”

Bill’s thick cock stretched Madilyn open with a resounding, stammered groan. “Oh fuck…” Eyelids fluttering closed as he sheathed himself to the hilt, Bill inhaled sharply, nostrils wide and head down. Bill stopped to breathe once surrounded by the hot clutch of Madilyn’s pussy, reminding himself to indulge in the sensations, the freedom of the day, his beloved beneath as the air filled his lungs and he filled Madilyn.

“Mmm…” Hips swiveling, Bill’s eyes flashed open, and for the first time since he arrived home, Madilyn smiled at the familiar sunshine dappling their rich blue waters. “I missed this so much, Mad.”

“Me too.” Madilyn’s feet slid up, her pelvis rose. Their bellies kissed. Again. Again. “It’s hard having you away for so long.”

Bill bobbed his head solemnly, arm slithering between them to locate Madilyn’s clit as he came up on one knee. “Yeah....” Elbow propped, he cleared the intrusive scarlet strands from Madilyn’s face. “I didn’t realize how hard it was, maybe.”

A tittering sigh escaped Madilyn as Bill drove particularly deep, his big thumb spinning enticingly. “I’m just glad you’re back now.”

“Me too.” Bringing Madilyn’s face near, Bill fused their lips together. “Fuck...me too.”

As Bill lost himself in the solace of Madilyn’s mouth, his hips started to pound. One ruthless stroke for every interview. Every picture. Every forced smile. Every stupid fucking question he answered at least four times already and his polite Midwestern sensibilities guilted him into repeating for a fifth. 

Clawing her nails over his broad back, Madilyn slammed her pelvis into Bill. But apparently not quickly enough, as Bill came to a crouch, taking Madilyn by the hip and yanking her onto his imploring cock with a snarl. Madilyn emitted a wailing noise of elation as Bill propelled himself with pent up fury. “ _ Oh fuck! Bill! Yes! Fuck me! Just like that!” _

“ _ Yeah! Fuck! Cum on my cock, Mad! Cum, baby!”  _ Bill growled through gritted teeth, shocked at himself as he mercilessly nailed Madilyn to the bed. “ _ Fuck! Mad! Yeah! Cum for me, baby! I wanna feel you fucking cum! Yeah! Fuck! I love the way your pussy feels when you cum on my cock! Cum for me!” _

“ _ Bill!” _ Screaming as if she were the one cast in a horror movie blockbuster, Madilyn erupted in a fit of quakes that left her panting helplessly, eyes white in her skull while she cinched around Bill’s massive cock.

“ _ Oh fuck...Mad, yes!”  _ Crisp jaw dangling, Bill curved his spine, pummeling Madilyn’s pulsing pussy with a vengeance. “ _ Fuck! Baby, you feel so fucking good! I’m gonna cum so deep inside you! Fuck! Fuck!” _

Bill raced over Madilyn’s clit, intoxicated by the encroaching squeeze as he balanced their foreheads together. Rocketing inside, Bill whimpered as though his greatest fear pursued him, and the only place to hide was within Madilyn’s protective depths. Disorganized kisses peppering over his stubbled jaw, Madilyn clung to Bill’s damp, pallid flesh, waves of radiant pleasure booming throughout her jostled body. “ _ Fuck! Bill! Yes! Fuck!” _

_ “Oh Mad! Mad! Yes! I’m gonna cum! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”  _ Breath frozen in his firm chest, Bill’s muscles strained in silence. A high whine broke from between his pink lips like a spectre escaping a haunted house, unexpected and wavering as Bill’s pelvis hopped, flooding Madilyn with hot cum. Shuddering to stillness, Bill deflated atop Madilyn, gulping air and blinking as he realized the television continued and somehow the not-so-sensuous voiceover of murder and mayhem did nothing to hinder their zeal.

Bill met Madilyn for a contemplative, lazy kiss, tongues speaking of endless hours to enjoying one another's company. As he slowly rolled, Bill took Madilyn with and lifted the sheet overhead, humming into her mouth and wiggling until they were both cocooned beneath the gratifying warmth.

“Mmm...thank you.” Brushing back Madilyn’s auburn tendrils within their artificial tent, Bill touched a kiss to the tip of her nose. “I needed this.”

Madilyn smiled, tickling her fingers through Bill’s fluffy chest hair, rejoicing as she continually throbbed around his softening cock. “Me too. Definitely.”

“So…” Bill exhaled, patting Madilyn’s ass. “Chinese in bed? We might spill.”

Shrugging, Madilyn reluctantly left the cozy shelter. “Who cares?”  
Bill’s crooked grin followed as he watched Madilyn’s naked form exit toward the kitchen, whispering to himself. “Yeah...who cares?”

“Okay.” Madilyn returned with the bag and two forks, plopping back down on the bed. “Here we go.” Passing Bill a container of beef and broccoli, they decided to start a new episode as they munched in the nude.

Halfway through a double homicide and polishing off his pork buns, Bill frowned. “I should really order fifty of these things. I don’t know what makes me think I can stop at four.”

“Well…” Madilyn reached into the bag, pulling out a second box and prodding his arm. “Guess it’s your lucky day then, huh?”

The sheer joy emanating from Bill’s face as he giggled, kicking his shapely legs under the sheets in unadulterated glee before prying open the fresh offering, was almost too adorable to bear and Madilyn claimed his mouth before he could obscure it with another pork bun. 

“Thanks, babe.” Flinty voice muffled and smiling at her with chipmunk cheeks, Madilyn laughed and leaned against Bill, picking through her General Tsao’s chicken.

“No problem.” 

Bill and Madilyn nestled together, and for one glorious day they ignored the world, concerned with nothing but the wonders of greasy food, true crime, and each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom! I also accept requests!


End file.
